


Safe

by perrythedeer



Category: Milo Murphy's Law, Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Character Study, Fluff and Angst, The girls are fighting!!!!, kinda? I mean the girls get p heated n say some THINGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Kudos: 26





	Safe

Candace watched her brothers, leaning against the large tree and letting her eyes lazily follow them around the backyard, Phineas had the wonderful new idea of inviting Milo over and making modifications to his backpack, so the Murphy kids were at the house as well- not like it mattered, fixing somebodys backpack wasn't really a reason to run off to tear her mom away from shopping or- whatever she was doing. Unless they gave it like- wings, but she kind of doubted they'd go that far, they'd only do what Milo wanted.

"You're Candace right?" she blinked and shook her head to force her focus away from the boys, looking up at Sara and nodding. "Yep, normal sister of the genius boys" Sara snorted, sitting against the tree instead of standing there. Candace joined after a minute. "I know how ya feel- sisters of the most popular boys in town squad!" 

Sara offered a fist, and Candace rose an eyebrow until the fist was gone. "Isn't your thing like- getting your brothers in trouble?" Candace glanced at Sara, "I mean, yea, i guess? Why?"

"Don't you care about them?" Candace blinked, and found herself with her knees pulled up to her chest, arms resting on them. "That's not a nice que-" "Well, you're always trying to ruin their fun, thinking they're doing everything against you. What's with that?"

Candace stared at Sara, before narrowing her eyes slightly "You really have no right-" "Sure I don't! But as a sister who loves and appreciates her brother with every ounce of her being, let me tell ya Cands, you're lucky. You're telling me you constantly have the opportunity to do something _awesome_ with your brothers and instead you- what, you ignore it and try to ruin it? I'd probably kill for that"

Candace looked at the ground, and huffed "I'm not trying to _ruin_ it- and I _do_ join them sometimes, but everything they make is always so- so... _dangerous_ , and- i, _you_ probably won't get this considering Milo gets a broken _something_ every other day, but _i_ want to keep my brothers safe. I- just don't want them to get hurt." 

The blonde was staring at Candace with a small bit of anger in her expression. "...Of course I get that, every single time Milo comes home with something badly hurt or we get a call from Zack or Melissa you will not _believe_ the wave of _panic_ -" "Then why don't you understand how hard i try to keep them safe! They're my little brothers! It's my job to protect them!"

Neither of them were aware that they were starting to shout. 

"You can find other ways to protect them then just getting them in trouble all the time!" "But i cant _do_ anything to stop them! Only mom can do that!" the boys were staring at the girls now.

Candace buried her face in her knees and screamed after a moment, and Sara frowned "Why can't you just, _join_ them and keep an eye on them when you're scared! Im sure they'd let you, even if you weren't having any kind of fun! Besides- you know Flynns can't _die_ right?! Murphy's can! And I _dont_ have the opportunity _every single time_ Milo does something to keep an eye on him! You know how terrifying it is to _every fucking morning_ think that you might not see your brother again at the end of the day?!"

Sara was starting to cry now, and Candace clenched her fists, before unrolling from her ball and jabbing her finger in Saras chest " _Ferb isn't a Flynn!_ Of course i fucking _know_ that Flynn's can't die from unnatural causes! But Ferb isn't a Flynn and he's always following Phineas around and i don't know if that'll change anything and all i ever _wanted_ was to keep them safe and stop them from doing things that could get them hurt and- i mean every kind of hurt because i- i don't want- i don't wanna leave and then come home to Phineas have fucking- _fallen off a building_ or something-"

"Guys?" Milos voice was soft, careful, he didn't want to scare them. Both the girls looked over, and Candace paled immediately. She stood up, brushed herself off- and found herself being hugged by both her brothers. "Aww, Candace, we didn't know you just wanted us to be careful- we always are! We have thousands of precautions so nobody gets hurt!!" Phineas' voice was filled with his regular optimism, and Candace sighed softly, kneeling down to their height so she could pull them both close.

Milo stared at Sara, and walked over after a moment, sitting next to her and grabbing her hand. "You know i'm as careful as i can be" "Yeah..." "and I always have Zack and Melissa with me- so! Even if i do get hurt, they'll keep me safe" Sara sighed softly, cracking a little smile and ruffling her brothers hair with her free hand "I know, Milo."


End file.
